Someone New
by NinjaNaanaa
Summary: Bella moves back to forks to her father and half sister, Alice. Then a lot of things happen that she thought would never happen in forks. "Damn forks' kids really changed haven't they!"  Back Summary, Good Story
1. Little Freak Came Home

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't be harsh! I never took the time in life to write anything unless I had to XD... So enjoy!**

Bella POV

I'm in the car with Charlie on my way to his house, or I guess our house now. I decided I should come live with him and my older half sister for a while. She is not that older, she is a junior and I'm a sophomore. We were pretty close when we were younger, then my mom decided we should just move. I never understood why take me away from my happiness. Now I'm back in forks... all ready for the gloomy, wet and dark environment. Hey forks, here I come!

_Later that day_

"Bella!" Alice yelled. She was already on the porch when we got here. I jumped out of the car excitedly, running over to Alice and crashing into her. "Damn Alice, it's been so long! I missed you!" I said. Alice just hugged me back laughing hard " I miss you too, you little freak!"

I almost cried at the old nickname I had gotten when we were younger, it felt good to be home.

Charlie carried my stuff to my old room, I was surprised it was still the same. Alice and I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "So freak tell me how your life has been? Any secrets?" She said in a teasing tone. Alice was always the one for secrets. But I learned my lesson from that, and that lesson was never trust Alice with your secrets. I explained to her my life so far. How my mom met another guy who didn't give a fuck about me, but my mom still stayed with him. That's why I decided to move here. Phil some type of business man, I don't even know what he did, that's how much I didn't care about him. I told Alice how I was being harassed at school, but only she knew. I didn't want to worry my mother because when she is worried there is no stopping her. Alice listen for the whole time.

_Later that night_

_ Shit!_ I forgot I still have to start my new school tomorrow. Charlie got me a 'welcome home' gift. He got me a motorcycle. I was happy but now that I think about it, I have to ride it to school, which is going to draw attention to me. Attention I'm not sure I'm ready for. Alice actually had a car, _lucky bitch_, but she went to a different school. It was a private school, but they made it seem like a public one, for what reason? I don't know. So not only will I bring attention to myself tomorrow, I'm going to be the new girl.

I looked around my room as I was unpacking and saw old pictures of me and Alice when we were younger. One was us when we were four and we were cow girls for halloween. Our hair both in pig-tails, I had a brown hat and alice had the red one. I was always the tomboy between us when we were younger. I had a toy gun in my hand pointing forward like I was going to shot someone. Alice was holding her lasso like she was going to catch something, with this cocky grin on her face. That's how I remember her, cocky Alice.

As soon as I finished unpacking I showered and went to bed. Charlie was busy watching a game, and Alice chatting away on her cellphone. _Tomorrow is going to be greaaat _I think sarcastically.

**Hoped you enjoyed ... PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE THAT! FIRST REVIEW FOR EVER CHAPTER GETS A SHOUT OUT! Thanks! Plleeeaaase give me constructive criticism! :D Til next time...**


	2. First Day Enemy?

Chapter 2:

Bella Pov

I wake up to Alice yelling at me to get my ass up. "I thought you leave for school earlier than me," I groan sleepily. "Yeah I do but I want to make sure you're not late on your first day! Dad already left." Alice seemed a little too happy this early. "What are you all happy about?" I asked. She gave me a confused look, "What are you talking about?". "Never mind," _maybe she is just always happy._ "Well I'm gonna go now!" Alice said confused from the awkward silence. "I'll see you when you get home!" Alice shouted on her way out.

I got up and showered. I looked through my newly packed closet for what to wear on the first day. I choose to go with a nice green t-shirt and some dark blue skinny jeans, along with my green converse.

I skipped breakfast, I'm not so hungry and not even a breakfast person. I grabbed the motorcycle keys, my motorcycle. I loved the thought of it.

When I hopped on the sound of the engine firing up forced itself through my ears. I loved the sound of it. I put in my ipod to listen to a little Joan Jett. 'Love is Pain' started to blast through the headphones. I was off, zooming down the road.

When I arrived at my new school, I started to get butterflies. I hated being the new girl, fresh meat, the brand new shiny toy, Me, Bella Swan.

There were already a bunch of cars parked in the parking lot, so I decided to park my motorcycle in the furthest corner I could find, away from everyone else's cars. On my way to the spot, I caught people staring at me. After I took one ipod bud out of my ear I even heard some whistles towards me. _Oh gosh._

All the attention started to stop, all I had to do was wait until school actually started. All of a sudden I hear engines bursting with life come out of no where. I jumped when I heard it. I look from the short wall I'm sitting on, next to my bike, and see a silver mercedes benz coming in my direction. I started to get nervous again.

The car stopped in front of me. The window rolled down and I nearly fell over. This girl looked so _freaking_ amazing! She had silky blonde hair that fell on her shoulders nicely. Her skin was so flawless. She had nice full lips, and her eyes, her almost gold colored eyes that are glaring at me were breath taking. _Wait, she's glaring at me? Why?_ "Hello!" She said in a harsh tone. It snapped me out of staring at her. I didn't answer her though... I didn't get a chance to. "How about you use what ever is up in that fucking head of yours and use it! And while you're at it how about you get the fuck out of my parking space." That's when I snapped.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I barked. "Um, I believe I'm talking to you! Now move!" She yelled back.

Then people started going inside. _Saved by the bell huh?_ "Fuck you," I said to the girl, then went in with everyone else.

My first day and I already got shit going on, just great.

_Later at Lunch!_

So far the day went okay. I even made a couple of friends, well not friends yet, just people I talk to. One of the football jocks here, Emmet, started to talking to me. He looks all big and scary but he is just like a big teddy bear. I also met this girl named Katie, she's just a ball of talent. Two people so far. _Score one for Bella!_

I didn't know who to sit with at lunch, I didn't have many options either so I decided to sit alone. I didn't mind it either. Not until I looked up. I felt stares at me. When I looked up I saw the blonde girl from the parking lot looking. Her stare was cold and hard. Next to her a tall boy sat next to her. Also staring at me but with a soft expression on his face, almost with sympathy. He had darker eyes than the blonde, bronze hair, and a squarish head. Really cute too, if I was into guys as much as I used to be, I would totally go for that.

The blonde kept looking back and forth at me the whole lunch period. When she looked up the one last time. I smiled. That seemed to really irritate her. I started laughing, then the bell rung. Next class was Biology.

_**I feel like Im on a roll here! (does happy dance) Does anyone have any suggestions for a name that Rosalie will call Bella? Like a teasing name that will become catchy? (Bella is this kind of a badass/ dark colors person) Ok so review! IM OPEN TO ANY IDEAS! Thanks stay cool and stay reading! (==== That was corny! XD)**_


End file.
